


我爱的人在伦敦

by Xylophone323



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 他说，我不会再回来了。
Relationships: Isco/Álvaro Morata
Kudos: 2





	我爱的人在伦敦

**Author's Note:**

> 向《我的爱人在伦敦》致敬；短打  
> 写于2018-07-09

> 有没有人，会像我那样，在想你想到不能克制的时候飞去伦敦，只是在机场站上一会，想着我此刻与你身处一个城市，就觉得满足，不打扰你，再径直返航。
> 
> ——《我的爱人在伦敦》

他说，我不会再回来了。

起初的时候，伊斯科还笑着打了一下莫拉塔的肩膀：“这都没什么能庆祝的，你就喝多了，稀里糊涂地在说什么呢？”可是伊斯科分明知道他在说什么，他再清楚明白不过这每一个字意味着什么。

奇怪，伊斯科没有像暴风雨一般的暴怒，不觉得铺天盖地的惊讶，他甚至没有任何感觉。只是那句话像一块石头，拖着他的心一路沉进冰凉的海底。最后，他们两人无言地抱在一起，像是在演默剧。

伊斯科在这个漫长的拥抱里，想起他们两人一起度过的日子——他进球时庆祝，天空就是布莱卡的鲜艳红色；他受伤时痛苦，伯纳乌的草坪都会发黄。伊斯科从未觉得生命里还有其他这样的人，呼吸之间就能令他的世界炫目斑斓亦或黯然失色。

分别有什么大不了，不过是从今往后的马德里，那个人来时晴，走时雨。

伊斯科笔记本的浏览器收藏夹里有一个航空公司的查票页面，是从马德里去伦敦的。他忍不住的时候，总是会点开看看。他盘算了很久自己要去伦敦呆几天，做什么，再把哪里逛逛。可是这些结果最后都只指向一个人，一个在嘴唇摩挲无数遍却不忍心打扰他一分钟的名字。

令人欣慰的是，莫拉塔在离开之前答应他每周都会向他打视频电话，两个人聊聊足球比赛、聊聊那些彼此都认识的同事，还有伦敦反复无常的天气。伊斯科抱怨他就像个英国人一样，总是抓着天气的事情发作个没完没了。

“你在马德里，根本不明白这事有多让人讨厌，就该让你自己来看看。”

“好啊。”

也许是没有预料到这样的回答，莫拉塔愣了好久，久到伊斯科以为自己的视频通话断线了。然后莫拉塔才回过神来，他嘻嘻哈哈地说了什么别的，伊斯科认真地听着，因为他笑而笑，因为他怒而怒。最后莫拉塔看见伊斯科连着打了好几个哈欠，催促他去休息的时候，他听见伊斯科小声地问道：“所以我能去伦敦看你吗？”

“行啊。”莫拉塔朝他挥了挥手，“去睡吧，晚安。”

结果，伊斯科在发了消息给莫拉塔询问他什么时候可以安排出来，对方还是显得吃了一惊。伊斯科从来就不是什么热爱旅游的人，他更为计划感到厌烦和头疼。不出所料的，莫拉塔在把他从机场接出来的时候，他坦白自己对这几天在伦敦毫无头绪。

“你可别指望我帮你，我自己都整理不过来的麻烦。”

“那我就呆在你家，反正我也没什么想去的地方。”

伦敦的小雨从伊斯科来的第一天早晨起就下个不停，莫拉塔拉开客厅窗帘的时候，对着在吃饭的伊斯科翻了个白眼：“看，我告诉你了，这里的雨想下就下，天气预报都管不了。”

可是这样的天气好像影响不了伊斯科一丝，他嘴里哼着曲子，洋洋得意地晃着脑袋，嘴里的吐司跟着他的脑袋一块摆动。莫拉塔几乎要被他逗笑了，好像是从过去开始，伊斯科就能够扫空自己所有的不快。莫拉塔从不会说，但是伊斯科总是明白。他讨厌的从来不是变化无常的天气，而是自己无人倾诉的思乡情。他怀念过去的一草一木，他怀念在露天卡座吃烤牛排的午后；他怀念新年的时候在太阳门广场和人群一起疯狂地嘶喊；他怀念山峰上一览无遗的落日……他怀念身边的伊斯科。

再往前他们无所畏惧的那几年，总是像挑衅一样拥吻在不知名的巷子里。但是媒体的聚光灯似乎越来越粘人，甩不掉的摄像头对准了身上的每一个毛孔。莫拉塔常常是那个开口的人，他开口说：“我们应该低调一点。”“好。”伊斯科答应他，于是他们不再牵手，就连偶尔的接触也被莫拉塔像触电一样躲开。只有在进球的时候，他们才被赋予了在大庭广众下亲吻彼此的权利。

想到这里的时候，莫拉塔低下头，亲了一下伊斯科的额头，这才让他安静下来。伊斯科疑惑地眨了眨眼，随后飞快地把自己手上的早餐吃完收拾掉。他拉着莫拉塔换好衣服，最后牵着他的手风风火火地跑出了家门。莫拉塔被他拖着有点莫名，走了好远才反应过来，他不免有些生气地停了下来。

“我可没带伞。”

“我拿了。”伊斯科得意地甩了一下手上的伞，撑开。

“我没拿钱包。”

“我拿了。”

“我没带钥匙。”

“我拿了。”

“我没戴口罩。”

“我……”伊斯科挠了挠额头，“我们没那么有名吧。”“要是你打算这么一路拉着我的话，大概很快就会有名了。”莫拉塔指着两人牵着的手，伊斯科撇了下嘴，不情愿地松开了。但他们在雨中漫步时，总是挨得很近。也许是为了共打一把伞，这画面显得有些过分滑稽，莫拉塔想了想，抬手勾住了伊斯科的小臂，然后小心地跨过一个水坑。

大概是工作日的上午，没有来来往往的行人，在氤氲的水汽里只剩这座城和他们两个人。

第二天的天气总算好了一些，莫拉塔带着伊斯科走走停停，他们只敢在那些景点远处稀无人烟的地方坐一会，再听莫拉塔一字一句好笑地读维基百科上的景点介绍。

到了晚上的时候，莫拉塔问他想不想他去斯坦福桥看看，他说可以刷脸带伊斯科溜进去再送他许多没用的东西。伊斯科大声地、爽朗地笑了，他记得莫拉塔以前也是这么说的，等我进了皇马一队，就把里面的东西送给伊斯科卖，还非要伊斯科夸自己有商业头脑。

直到笑不动了，伊斯科才揉了揉眼睛说：“算了，我看够了足球场草坪了，去别的地方吧。”“去吧，我想去那里。”莫拉塔知道伊斯科很少和他说不，他甚至觉得这样要求对方有些过分地粗鲁。

球场的灯只剩下一半，他跟在莫拉塔的后面，脖子上还如愿搞笑地围着切尔西的围巾。

“很冷吧。”莫拉塔没有回头，他的话语悠悠地传来，“伦敦的冬天冷极了，可是我心比在马德里火热许多。90分钟里，我来回地跑，不断地跑……”伊斯科低下头，他不知道说什么好，他紧紧地拽着自己脖子上的切尔西围巾，好像这溺人的蓝色勒得他无法呼吸。

“过去我进球的时候，我总是想要感谢伯纳乌的草坪，亲吻马德里的土地，可是次数却那样少。”莫拉塔的声音似乎有些颤抖，“现在我不这么做了，但我会仰起头把进球送给远方。”

伊斯科快步走上去：“回家吧，我……我们在等你。”

“可我说过不会再回去了，记得吗？”莫拉塔仰起头，伊斯科看着他棱角分明的侧脸，他想起青年队里的时候两人立下的誓言：让世界为西班牙足球欢呼。

此时就像破碎的泡沫，清晰可见地在伦敦的冬夜里随着细雨一起飘散。

其实伊斯科觉得奇怪，他和莫拉塔之间究竟是什么呢。快乐的时候一起大叫接吻，难过的时候抵着额头安抚对方，像所有原始的情绪都能得到发泄。可是谁有没有说过对方是自己的恋人，好友……好友，他们两人总是这么说的，真是过分奇怪的好友。

再后来，视频通话就渐渐少了，莫拉塔总是难看地笑着，敷衍地应付着，伊斯科就不再勉强他频繁地和自己来往消息。新闻也好，小报也好，伊斯科的耳边总是能漏过莫拉塔的消息，尽管他已经不想关心了。他记得自己给莫拉塔的最后一条短信，有时想起打开看看的时候，还是那样孤零零地停在界面上，没有人回复。

“我在等你。”

伊斯科果然再也没有去过伦敦，那儿的天气可真是太差了。

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
